CUP
by loeloe07
Summary: interaksi Meanie couple yang bikin Meanie shipper mimisan masal... pokoknya ini based on Seventeen Hip Hop Team LieV / Meanie / Mingyu x Wonwoo / Verkwan / Vernon x Seungkwan / Jeongcheol / Jeonghan x Seungcheol / BL / rate T


WARNING! ff ini tuh gaje parah! dari pada nyesel, mending ga usah baca!

Tapi diposting karna udah terlanjur janji buat bikin ff Meanie pas moment di LieV itu...

Beb marinierlianasafitri, mian ya kalo jelek, kkk...

 **Oiya, FYI aja:**

 **akun IG** underscore **meanie** dot **trash** underscore **itu saat aku sebagai CARAT**

 **sedangkan akun IG** _ **loeloe07**_ **itu saat aku jadi ELF**

kalo akun ffn nya aku jadiin satu aja, soalnya males bikin ulang hehehe...

mian, sengaja note nya ditaro di depan, kalo dibawah kadang ga dibaca,

oiya, kalo udah baca ampe abis, tulung review ya... gomawo~

typo merajalela!

.

.

.

 **Meanie**

 **Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CUP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu, 9 Juni 2017, pukul 10.50 KST.

Sepuluh menit menuju siaran LieV Seventeen hip hop team, dan staff sudah mulai memunculkan notifikasi di saluran Vlive Seventeen.

Saat ini para member hip hop team tengah berada di make up untuk bersiap. Mingyu yang sudah lebih dahulu selesai, membuka saluran Vlive di ponselnya. Dia tersenyum membaca komentar dari Carat yang meskipun ada banyak bahasa yang tidak dimengertinya, dia tahu bahwa semua Carat sudah tidak sabar menantikan mereka. Namun komentar yang paling menarik perhatian sang main visual Seventeen yaitu komentar yang mengharapkan agar dirinya dan sang kekasih berbaring bersebelahan. Tidak hanya satu dua, namun sangat banyak komentar yang meminta hal serupa, dan hal tersebut tak ayal membuatnya memunculkan seringai tampan.

"Kukabulkan permintaan kalian, Carat-deul..."ujarnya pelan.

Waktu siaran pun hampir tiba dan keempat visual Seventeen tersebut bersiap masuk ke kamar yang disediakan.

"Wah, nyaman sekali." ujar Seungcheol saat melihat tempat yang disediakan. "Andai saja Jeonghan disini..."

"Kurasa Chan tidak ingin punya adik, hyung!"sela Mingyu yang memotong ucapan sang leader.

"Yak!"hardik Seungcheol dengan wajah memerah malu karena beberapa staff yang mendengar ikut terkekeh mendengar ucapan Mingyu yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Maksudku, andai saja Jeonghan disini, dia pasti akan sangat senang melihat kamar yang tertata sangat rapi dan terlihat nyaman seperti ini."jelas Seungcheol pada Mingyu dengan suara keras agar terdengar oleh para staff yang masih saja terkekeh.

"Ckckck... Kasihan sekali Jeonghan hyung! Berarti selama ini dia tidak senang menjadi kekasihmu hyung, karena hyung kan selalu membuat kamar berantakan."goda Mingyu, yang langsung mengambil langkah seribu sebelum kembali diteriaki oleh sang leader.

Ada dua tempat tidur yang akan digunakan, dan masing-masing akan diisi oleh dua member. Wonwoo dengan Hansol dan Mingyu bersama sang leader, Seungcheol. Mengetahui pengaturan tersebut, Mingyu segera berbisik kepada Hansol yang bersiap di sebelah Wonwoo, dan Hansol hanya mengangguk patuh dan pindah ke sebelah Seungcheol. Seungcheol yang memang sedang kesal dengan Mingyu, tidak ambil pusing, sementara Wonwoo melempar pandangan bingungnya kepada sang kekasih.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat Carat bahagia, hyung."ujar Mingyu dengan cengiran lebarnya, dan Wonwoo hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya, tidak mau ambil pusing karena dia sudah terlalu terbiasa menghadapi tingkah absurd sang kekasih.

Siaran pun dimulai. Keempat member hip hop team berbaring dan mencari posisi yang nyaman. Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman, mereka pun mulai berbincang-bincang, dan saat itulah mata Mingyu terbelalak. Dia baru menyadari jika posisi tidur dan baju tidur sang kekasih mengekspos leher jenjang dan dada mulusnya yang seolah menantang Mingyu untuk mengukir tanda cinta disana. Seketika Mingyu menyesal untuk bertukar tempat dengan Hansol, pasalnya dia tidak yakin bisa mengendalikan dirinya selama satu jam kedepan jika disuguhi pemandangan seindah itu, sehingga yang hanya bisa Mingyu lakukan adalah berusaha keras untuk tidak memperdulikan kekasihnya, yang malam itu terlihat sangat cantik.

"Mingyu-ya, kenapa kau diam saja? Katakan sesuatu!"pinta sang leader yang tetap bersikap profesional di depan kamera meskipun dia masih kesal dengan tingkah usil dongsaengnya itu.

"Pemirsa, saat ini hujan sangat lebat disini."ujar Mingyu yang sangat _out of topic_.

"Ya, kenapa tiba-tiba?"tanya Seungcheol, karena sebelumnya mereka sedang membahas hal lain.

"Ne hyung, mungkin Carat akan bertanya-tanya tentang suara berisik yang menjadi background music kita saat ini, dan aku hanya menjelaskan kalau itu adalah suara hujan yang sedang turun dengan lebat."jelas Mingyu.

"Oh, benar. Disini sedang hujan lebat, bagaimana ditempat kalian? Tolong tulis jawaban kalian di kolom komentar."ujar Seungcheol.

Sebisa apapun menghindar, mau tidak mau Mingyu harus menghadap ke arah Wonwoo untuk membaca komentar bersama. Karena Wonwoo yang memegang ponsel, Mingyu pun harus menempelkan kepalanya agar bisa ikut membaca, namun sepertinya lehar dan dada Wonwoo yang terbuka lebih menarik perhatiannya. Posisi Wonwoo yang memegang ponsel di dekat dadanya, membuat Mingyu dengan leluasa melihat pemandangan indah tersebut tanpa takut dicurigai. Wonwoo, Seungchol, dan Hansol terus membaca komentar secara bergantian.

"Sama, di tempatku juga hujan lebat."

"Disini juga hujan."

"Disini hujan, tapi tidak terlalu lebat."

"Wah, sepertinya hujan turun dengan merata. Jagalah agar tubuh kalian tetap hangat Carat-deul, jangan sampai sakit."ujar Seungcheol sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Hansol.

Melihat Seungchol yang terlihat nyaman memeluk Hansol, Wonwoo pun dengan iseng bertanya "Apakah Vernon terasa hangat, hyung?"

"Ne, sangat hangat dan nyaman."jawab sang leader sambil dengan sengaja melesakkan kepalanya ke leher Hansol, dan mereka pun terkekeh bersama. Sementara itu, sejak tadi Mingyu hanya diam. Wonwoo yang menyadari jika fokus sang kekasih bukan pada ponsel yang pegangnya, namun ke arah dadanya, dia pun salah tingkah dan segera menyudahi membaca komentar dan memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang leader mengenai kesan pertamanya terhadap member hip hop team.

"Menurutku Mingyu sangat keren. Dia sangat tinggi dan amat tampan."ujar Wonwoo spontan, dan seketika dia langsung menambahkan, "Sementara menurutku Vernon seperti anak kecil saat pertama kali melihatnya."tambahnya sambil terkekeh pelan, berharap wajah memerahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena kelepasan memuji sang kekasih.

Mendengar pujian tersebut, Mingyu pun tersenyum dan mendekat kepada Wonwoo. Seketika lengannya hendak memeluk Wonwoo, namun diurungkannya, dan dia pun memilih untuk membenarkan piyama kekasihya yang menurutnya terlalu terbuka. Mendapat perlakuan manis tersebut, Wonwoo pun tersenyum lembut, lalu ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sang kekasih, dan merapikan sedikit rambut kekasih tampannya tersebut, yang membuat tatapan keduanya bertabrakan.

Sang leader yang sejak tadi sibuk berbicara dengan Hansol, dapat melihat sepasang kekasih disebelahnya dalam posisi yang berbahaya karena terlihat Mingyu mulai memajukan wajahnya, sehingga dia pun dengan cepat mengambil tindakan.

"Mingyu-ya, bagaimana denganmu?"tanya Seungcheol dengan suara keras, membuat Mingyu gelagapan dan Wonwoo segera bergeser menjauh dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"A-ah, ne hyung? Apa yang kau tanyakan tadi?"tanya Mingyu berusaha terlihat tenang meskipun sebenarnya dia meruntuki dirinya yang hampir saja hilang kendali dan mencium kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Aku bertanya mengenai kesan pertamamu pada member hip hop team!"jawab Seungcheol.

"Oh... Kesan pertama yang paling membakas dihatiku adalah pertemuan pertama dengan Coups hyung."jawab Mingyu, dengan sengaja memuji sang leader yang dia yakin sedang kesal karena dia dan kekasihnya.

"Jinjja?"tanya Wonwoo yang agaknya merasa kecewa karena Mingyu tidak balas memujinya.

"Ne, jinjja! Bukankah kau juga merasa begitu hyung? Saat pertama kali bertemu Coups hyung, woahh... dia terlihat sangat tampan dan berkharisma."ujar Mingyu sambil memberi kode kepada sang kekasih untuk ikut membujuk sang leader.

Wonwoo pun dengan cepat menyadari maksud Mingyu, "Ah... Ne, benar sekali!"tambahnya.

Siaran tersebut terus berlangsung selama lebih dari satu jam, dan diakhiri dengan lagu pengantar tidur yang sudah mereka pilih. Setelah mengucap salam, mereka pun mengambil posisi tidur senyaman mungkin, dan Mingyu memilih untuk berbaring menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dengan posisi Wonwoo.

"CUT!"teriak sang PD, dan kamar itupun penuh dengan suara tepuk tangan.

"Kerja bagus anak-anak..."puji sang PD yang langsung dijawab dengan ucapan terimakasih oleh Seungcheol.

Sementara itu segera setelah mendengar teriakan sang PD-nim, Mingyu segera berbalik dan memeluk kekasih cantiknya dengan gemas. Wonwoo pun memberontak, namun tentu tenaganya kalah kuat dengan sang seme.

"Ehem! Maaf bukan bermaksud mengganggu, tapi aku ingin mengambil gambar kalian berdua."

Wonwoo segera meminta Mingyu untuk melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah memerah, dan Mingyu pun langsung menurutinya.

"Yak! Kim Mingyu! Jaga tingkah lakumu!"omel Seungcheol yang telah lebih dulu diambil gambarnya bersama Hansol, namun Mingyu tetap cuek menempel pada Wonwoo.

"Ih, geser sana!"ujar Wonwoo sambil mendorong badan Mingyu menjauh, namun Mingyu tak bergeming, dia hanya merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang, sementara lengan kanannya masih memeluk pinggang ramping sang kekasih di bawah selimut.

Sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri, dia bertanya,"Seperti ini tak apa kan PD-nim?"

"Ne!" jawab sang PD sambil tersenyum maklum, sementara Wonwoo yang kesal karena tingkah kekanakan sang kekasih hanya bisa mencubit lengan Mingyu yang masih memeluk pinggangnya di bawah selimut.

"Aww! Sakit, hyungie~"rengek Mingyu dengan manja, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan malas oleh sang kekasih.

"Pejamkan mata kalian!"pinta sang PD untuk melerai pertengkaran manis sepasang kekasih tersebut, dan langsung mengambil gambar mereka.

"Sekarang, berkumpul di tengah! Aku akan mengambil gambar kalian berempat!"

Wonwoo pun segera melepas tangan kanan Mingyu yang masih memeluknya dibalik selimut, dan segera bergeser ke tengah mendekat kepada Hansol, dan dengan segera Mingyu pun kembali mendekati kekasihnya. Mingyu berbaring menghadap Wonwoo dengan menyangga kepala dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya diletakkan di atas tangan sang kekasih yang tidak menunjukkan penolakan sama sekali.

Hujan sudah reda saat mereka berempat kembali ke dorm. Seungcheol memasukkan password dan membuka pintu, mendahului ketiga member lainnya untuk memasuki dorm karena dia sudah sangat merindukan kekasih cantiknya.

Disuguhi pemandangan sepasang kekasih yang bermesraan sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi, cukup membuat hatinya panas karena iri. Oke, mungkin Seungcheol berlebihan, karena sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi tidak ada adegan bermesraan sama sekali, karena hanya Mingyu yang tertidur bersandar di bahu Wonwoo sementara Wonwoo terlihat tidak keberatan dengan hal tersebut, tetap sibuk membaca novelnya. Namun bagi Seungcheol adegan manis tersebut cukup membuatnya gigit jari, sementara itu Hansol sudah terlelap dengan nyenyak disebelahnya.

Saat memasuki dorm, terlihat Seungkwan sedang mengganti-ganti channel televisi dengan wajah cemberutnya yang menurut Hansol _tottaly cute_.

"Seungkwan-ah, kau belum tidur?"tanya Seungcheol kepada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu, tapi yang ditanyai tidak menjawab. Jangankan menjawab, menoleh pun tidak sama sekali.

Seungchol pun segera tanggap. Seungkwan cemburu, dan itu salahnya. Seungcheol pun mendekati Seungkwan sambil tersenyum lebar dan dia pun menjatuhkan diri di sofa di sebelah Seungkwan dan memberikan dongsaengnya itu _bear-hug_ , yang langsung membuat Seungkwan memberontak.

"Ishh, lepas hyung!"ujar Seungkwan berusaha terlihat ketus, namun nyatanya dianggap gagal total oleh sang leader hyung.

"Omoo, nae dongsaeng sedang cumburu ne... Aigoo, neomu kyepta~"goda Seungcheol, yang makin menjadi dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Seungkwan.

Srett. Tiba-tiba seseorang melepas pelukan Seungcheol dengan paksa.

"Lebih baik kau urus kekasihmu sendiri, hyung!"ujar Hansol sambil menarik Seungkwan dengan lembut ke kamar mereka.

"Tsk, dasar anak-anak!"ujar Seungcheol melihat kepergian sepasang kekasih tersebut, dia pun kemudian berjalan menuju ke kamarnya dan sang kekasih, "Hannie-ya, suamimu pulang...!"pekik Seungchol sambil memasuki kamar.

Sementara itu, beberapa saat kemudian Mingyu dan Wonwoo baru saja memasuki dorm, dengan Wonwoo yang berada di gendongan Mingyu. Setelah memasuki dorm, Mingyu mendudukkan Wonwoo di sofa dan dia pun segera duduk di sebelah Wonwoo, kemudian dia pun segera memijit bahu Wonwoo yang tadi dipakainya untuk bersandar.

"Pasti bahu mu sangat pegal ya hyung?"tanya Mingyu dengan rasa bersalah.

"Ne. Sangat pegal karena dipakai bersandar oleh sesosok raksasa hitam bertaring."jawab Wonwoo, yang dengan sengaja menggoda sang kekasih, agar dia tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena memang bahu Wonwoo baik-baik saja.

"Hyung, aku serius!" ujar Mingyu yang tidak memperdulikan godaan sang kekasih karena dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya yang memang gampang sakit ini.

"Hyung, kau harus berjanji! Lain kali bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai dorm!"pinta Mingyu dengan tegas pada kekasihnya.

"Ne!"jawab Wonwoo, membuat Mingyu tersenyum, "Jika aku ingat."lanjutnya sambil terkekeh, dan seketika membuat senyum Mingyu menghilang.

"Ish... Hyung! Aku kan benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu!"rengek Mingyu sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesal, karena Wonwoo terus menggodanya.

"Ne... Ne... Mian..." ujar Wonwoo sambil menangkup wajah Mingyu dengan kedua tangannya untuk menghadap kembali ke arahnya, "Aku mengerti! Tapi tadi kau terlihat begitu lelah dan aku tidak tega membangunkan mu, dan tidak mungkin juga jika aku menggendongmu ke dorm, jadi aku memilih menunggumu bangun sambil meneruskan membaca novel."jelas Wonwoo sambil mengelus pipi sang kekasih dengan sayang.

" _Get a room please_!"usik sebuah suara, yang membuat Mingyu berdecak kesal karena kembali gagal mencium Wonwoo.

"Soonyoung-ah! Kau belum tidur?"tanya Wonwoo yang berusaha terlihat biasa meskipun wajahnya jelas memerah malu.

"Ne, aku haus!"jawab Soonyoung singkat sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

Sambil membawa segelas air menuju kamarnya, Soonyoung berhenti di dekat Wonwoo, "Ya, aku menonton siaran LieV kalian tadi, dan apa-apaan itu? Kalian berniat untuk _go-public_ , hah? Terutama kau Kim, apa-apaan tatapan laparmu itu?"omel Soonyoung panjang lebar kepada sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"Hah? _Go-public_? Maksudmu?"tanya Wonwoo yang sama sekali tidak paham dengan arah pembicaraan sahabatnya itu.

Sementara itu Mingyu hanya menaik turunkan alisnya bangga, dan sebelum Soonyoung sempat mengoceh kembali, Mingyu segera menarik tangan Wonwoo ke kamar mereka, "Jaljayo Soonyoung hyung!" ujar Mingyu sambil menutup pintu kamar.

"Yak! Awas saja kalau besok Wonwoo tidak bisa ikut latihan Kim, kau akan kucincang!"teriak Soonyoung.

Di dalam kamar, Mingyu sudah berbaring nyaman dengan Wonwoo yang berbaring di sebelahnya, berbantalkan dada bidangnya.

"Gyu, sebenarnya apa maksud perkataan Soonyoun tadi? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!"ujar Wonwoo sambil memposisikan wajahnya berhadapan sangat dekat dengan wajah kekasih tampannya.

Cup.

"Haahhh... Akhirnya... Setelah dua kali gagal...," ujar Mingyu dengan senyum lebar karena berhasil mencuri satu kecupan dibibir kekasihnya.

"Ish! Kau ini! Jawab pertanyaanku!"ujar Wonwoo sambil memukul pelan dada bidang Mingyu.

"Hahaha... Ne hyung, Soonyoung hyung berkata jika kita seolah mengumumkan kepada publik tentang hubungan kita di siaran LieV, mungkin karena tadi kita terlihat sangat mesra."jelas Mingyu.

"Mesra? Kita kan tidak berpelukan terus menerus seperti Seungcheol hyung yang selalu memeluk Hansol, kenapa kita disebut mesra?"tanya Wonwoo heran.

"Justru itu hyung, perlakuan Seungcheol hyung yang memeluk Hansol itu terlihat seperti seorang hyung yang menyayangi dongsaengnya."

"Lalu? Kenapa dengan kita?"tanya Wonwoo sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Cup.

"Kita? Kita terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, meskipun interaksi kita sedikit, namun terlihat intim dan manis."jelas Mingyu setelah kembali mencuri satu kecupan karena dia merasa gemas dengan tingkah polos sang kekasih.

Tanpa protes dengan kecupan Mingyu, Wonwoo pun mengangguk paham.

"Lalu, tadi kenapa kau tidak memelukku seperti Seungcheol hyung memeluk Hansol?"tanya Wonwoo lagi.

Cup. Cup. Cup. Mingyu pun menghujani bibir Wonwoo dengan kecupan.

"Hmp..Gyump... Yak!"pekik Wonwoo, Mingyu pun terkekeh dan menghentikan kecupannya.

"Jika aku tadi memelukmu hyung, bisa-bisa aku akan kehilangan kendali untuk tidak meninggalkan tanda cinta disini."jelas Mingyu sambil mengelus leher Wonwoo dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ishh, dasar! Bersihkan otakmu itu, Kim! Tadi juga kau hampir saja menciumku!"omel Wonwoo sementara Mingyu hanya terkekeh melihat kekasih tsunderenya begitu cerewet malam ini.

"Oh ya, lalu kenapa tadi kau yang berada di sebelahku? Bukankah seharusnya Hansol?"tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Memangnya salah, bersekatan dengan kekasih sendiri, hm? Lagi pula aku ingin mengabulkan permintaan _shipper_ kita yang berharap agar kita 'tidur bersama', yang sayangnya tidak mungkin kukabulkan tadi."jawab Mingyu.

Mendengar penjelasn Mingyu, Wonwoo pun mengrutkan keningnya bingung,"Bukankah tadi kita sudah tidur bersama?"

"Eisshh... yang tadi itu namanya tidur bersebelahan hyung, bukan 'tidur bersama'"bisik Mingyu dengan suara rendahnya di telinga Wonwoo.

Merasakan sinyal berbahaya, Wonwoo pun hendak bangkit dan kabur dari pelukan Mingyu, namun Mingyu dengan segera mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping sang kekasih dan dia pun segera mencium dan melumat bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang awalnya berontak pun, mulai menikmati dan membalas ciuman Mingyu yang selalu terasa luar biasa. Setelah beberapa saat, Mingyu pun melepas ciumannya. Sementara Wonwoo tengah sibuk mengais napas, Mingyu mengelap bibir Wonwoo yang agak membengkak, setelah itu dia memeluk kekasih cantiknya itu dengan erat.

"Ayo tidur!"ajak Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendongak melihat Mingyu yang sudah memejamkan mata dan bertanya,"Tidur, yang benar-benar tidur kan?"

Cup.

"Ne, hyungie~ Besok kita masih harus berlatih untuk konser. Lagi pula aku tidak mau dicincang oleh hamster kekasih kuda itu! Hiii..."ujar Mingyu sambil bergidik ngeri.

Wonwoo pun tersenyum lega danmenyamankan dirinya di pelukan Mingyu, bersiap tidur.

"Tapi aku akan menagihnya setelah kita menyelesaikan konser! Kelak, saat hari itu tiba, jangan harap kau bisa keluar kamar, hyung! Jaljayo~"bisik Mingyu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan memejamkan mata.

Mendengar ancaman kekasihnya, Wonwoo hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya, namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Mingyu lalu berbisik, "Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba, jaljayo~"

FIN.


End file.
